btsfandomcom-20200222-history
ARMY
A.R.M.Y (아미) is BTS’s official fan club name. It was officially established on July 9, 2013, after the first recruitment closed. Meaning 2013 "A.R.M.Y" stands for "Adorable Representative M.C for Youth" and it carries quite some meaning behind it, given that "Army" is associated with the military, body armor, and how those two things are always together, the fandom name basically means that fans will always be together with the BTS. 2017 BTS and A.R.M.Y are almost mirror images of each other and they have a relationship that is affected by each other. The symbol of A.R.M.Y is expressed as a door on their viewpoint who is waiting & welcoming BTS on the opposite door when BTS opens a new door. List of A.R.M.Y Add your name to the list IN ORDER! After you have added your name, place the category ARMY! on your profile. #Jumosan #Violetlover1234 #KuMiKo15 #Yumayo #Designer TayTay #Deltyanna #BlueGhost19 #PandaLuver26 #BangtanBoyTrash #Awesomeanna123 #BTS.official #A.R.M.Y Fangirl #Daughter of Shadow #TaehyungLinh #BANGTANBØi1234 #Christine JB #Btsxmiraculous #BTSBookaholic #SonyeondanJams #HotdogKook #NiightOwl #Earsky #Ihavenoideawhatsoever #Slytheramen #Calistaphilia #SKYRYD3R #KateWithAPlate #bangtansthings #Vividals #ariforreal #ACupOfTaeWithSuga #Espeon102 #Cxmplicxted #J0shu4K000 #Thana #Meghna.2004 #Marie3436 #laura81Jin #ChocoFox2005 #BTSJUNGKOOKFANGIRL123 #Vamluvschimmy #DiamondMochi #Glitter Breeze #Patrick da Nyan #PastelLoli43 #desponia.mav #kookie21 #SpacingKid12 #MatthewTaehyung83197 #CoffeeCatsForPrez #Darlene Russell #Milytora https://bts.wikia.com/wiki/User:Milytora #HoangDoanHaTrang #MagicalMono #KpopBuds #'Linicookies' #NoobishFoxx1230 #WouldYouLikeSomeTaeWithYourSugaKookies? #Sataish Kiani #ThanatodoraSage #taetaebunny #ronald de leeuw army #DeltaruneStuffityStuff #BangtansonyeondanARMY #taehyungtae #mymi.g #wonderwhatido #thefangirl2001 #nrmjoon #EYUNG SANG V #waira #Axelia Agreste #Jnjjk97 #Kim Namjoon - I purple you - #Kim Romsae #Ayselfcb #StoryOneNatural #saanvi.mangla #Ladyhunt BTS #mochiazalea #DeadlyChan #Daniela Petrache #Tricia Jiao #BTS fangirl 01 #imlazy24/7 #Itschauv #DaCheeseLord1oh1 #FrannyLuv #HamiLovesTae #Akriak6767 #Rosane0Jungkook #TaTaxmehTae209 #Frozenpony123 #LiliArtist95 #KitKatYoung02 # Priyaachauhann In ARMYPEDIA, RM revealed that A.R.M.Y was only one of the choices for the fandom name. If A.R.M.Y didn't get selected as the official fandom name, fans would've been called "Bangwools" or bells. Gallery You can do anything on this page, feel free to add BTS memes or any other pictures of BTS that you like below! BTS You Never Walk Alone1.png BTS 41.PNG BTS 42.PNG BTS Meme.PNG Suga peace signs.png|link=BTS SUGA ARMY written with Jenga blocks.png|''' Jimin, with Jenga Blocks wrote: ARMY, Bighit and all the member's names.''' 18 yrs Suga and Kookie.png|OMG!!!! BTS' Dieting Tips.jpg Hoseok selfies.jpg Prince Jimin.jpg|So Truee Yoongi hair.jpg|Poor Yoongi! 4b21413605bb1a874c307d0090af291a8cefd81a_hq.jpg|True<3 5f8ce18f250a66722403240d3a2a2380--printing-sticker.jpg f1a2441239ba370950587336219d1ff4d9bfb119_hq.jpg IMG 0028.JPG Capture bts.PNG Fetus.jpeg image.png Oppa.jpeg Hung.png|So cute:} chino BTS DZsUm EUQAA7U0ea.jpg|BTS' official twitter account on April Fools 2017 pt.1 DZsW-0RVoAAGuP1.jpg|BTS' official twitter account on April Fools 2017 pt.2 DZsb2eIVQAE-ABv.jpg|BTS' official twitter account on April Fools 2017 pt.3 DZseKAXVMAA3yKr.jpg|BTS' official twitter account on April Fools 2017 pt.4 DZsfkKoVQAAcZC3.jpg|BTS' official twitter account on April Fools 2017 pt.5 DZshUbHU8AAkrhV.jpg|BTS' official twitter account on April Fools 2017 pt.6 DZsidTlUQAA3O1n.jpg|BTS' official twitter account on April Fools 2017 pt.7 DZsjXaDU8AAGLYT.jpg|BTS' official twitter account on April Fools 2017 pt.8 DZstPNmV4AQU s5.jpg|BTS' official twitter account on April Fools 2017 pt.9 Screen Shot 2018-07-08 at 11.58.08 AM.png|When your bias describes you to... an extent. Jimin and Jungkook Twitter Aug 17, 2018.jpg|jimin and jungkook Love Yourself Answer Digital Cover.jpg|love yourself answer XD BTS.jpg XD Can't relate....jpg BTS Now 3 (39).jpg wut.jpg|The extraness(eu) is driving me crazy BTS Official Twitter Dec 1, 2018 (2).jpg|BTS Category:Extras Category:A.R.M.Y!